


Slutoween 2: Slut Hard

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grab Ass, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Jealous sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Strap-Ons, soapy tits, sophie - Freeform, willow tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zandy is taking her little sister trick or treating and has asked her roommate to help. Said roommate becomes floppy.





	Slutoween 2: Slut Hard

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“What about now?”

“It’s been a minute.”

“We’re never going to get there!” whined the blonde devil as she stomped her foot.

“You have to be patient! Sissy, tell Beanie to be grown up!”

“I gave up. I have to deal with her all year round. It’s your turn, Sophie.” 

“But she’s being floppy!”

Indeed, the devil had draped herself over the angel who was reading her phone.

“I’m aware Sophie,” replied the angel. “Reenie, have you no shame?”

“I am DemonReenie! Tempter of all! So no. Why don’t I go up there and speak to the geek in charge to get us to the front?”

“No. That’s not how we get through life.”

“But we’re gonna be late!”

“Hush! I told you! We did your thing last year, this year we’re doing my thing. And I want to spend it with my favorite sister.”

“I’m your only sister! Stupid!” Sophie spun in her tutu.

“Sophie! We use kind words,” scolded her sister.

“Good job, Sophie! Don’t let people censor you.”

“Reenie! I’m not getting into this with you, AGAIN! We agreed to disagree.”

“DemonReenie, and we did, but Sophie didn’t pick a side.”

Sophie was showing off her ninja star.

“She’s not old enough. Mom and dad have made their wishes known and you have to respect that.”

DemonReenie crossed her arms.

“When I get step kids I’m going to have my nanny raise them to be free thinkers! Just like me!”

The angel in round glasses cradled her head.

“There’s just so much wrong-. So much.”

They finally made it to the front and prepared to enter the spook house. DemonReenie leaned over to the angel.

“Hey Zandy, you want to hold my hand so I don’t get scared.

“Oh, that reminds me! Sophie, hold my hand so we don’t get lost.”

“But I’m not a baby!”

“Well, Reenie is and she needs a ballerina ninja turtle.”

“You just say that!” Sophie pouted and duly took the demon and angel’s hands.

Zandy gave a pleading look to her roommate, who caught it and rolled her eyes.

“Oh thank you, ballerina ninja turtle super samurai fairy! I’m terribly afraid of the dark! That’s why I have to have someone to sleep with me.”

“I’m not a super samurai fairy! I need wings and a cape for that!”

“My bad. How’s that forehead, Zandster?”

“Sore. I’m going to return the favor.”

“Do I get to pick the time and place?”

“No, but that never stopped you before.”

Aside strobing lights, and the occasional spot of black light, it was very dark, so Zandy got very goosed, and pinched. So in a very dark corner Reenie’s ass got very slapped. Both came out flushed, with Sophie complaining they had sweaty hands. 

In short, a good time was had by all. 

They made sure Sophie did all the booths, except for the baby ones, she was too big and they were too stupid. And afterwards they dropped the tyke off with her parents with their apologies that it was still school night. But before they could get back in Zandy decided to be sweet.

“Reenie, uh… brilliant one?”

“Jesus Christ! You don’t even use sweet talk to get in my pants!”

“Hush! I just want to drive. For like 20 minutes on some back roads?”

“My car?” This was a hard choice.

“Well, I’ve just had this-oh it’s silly! But I’ve been playing with this idea in my...weaker moments since I was in junior high.”

“Hmm, I’m moist but…” who could deny those heavenly eyes? “So much as a scratch and you’ll never touch my clit again.”

“Deal.”

While they were driving Zandy had to ask, “How is denying me access a punishment?”

“I don’t know but I read somewhere denying orgasms was abuse or some shit. So I could make you horny and then deny together sexy time. Then you’d feel guilty and kiss my car.”

“You’re truly the master of Machiavellian schemes.”

“I’m going to die halfway around the world?!”

“Machiavellian, not Megellian!”

“I’m too hot.” The devil proceeded to wiggle out of her jacket, the only thing that was saving her from being kicked out of the family friendly event. Now she was clad in only a midriff exposing corset, and clingy, polyester bell bottom pants. “Much better! Why don’t you get more comfortable?”

“I’d be happy to be shed of these stupid wings.”

“Pull over and let me drive and you can. Watch the curb!”

“The one 8 inches away?”

“8 inches could get you pregnant.”

“What?!”

“Use the brake more. Besides, you know I’m wondering about your costume. It had 2 layers.”

“Do you see me wearing furry pumps?”

“No, but I do want to see if you’re smuggling a ribbon in your Bible pages.”

“You.”

“Come on, I want to finger your feathers and tongue your scriptures.” 

“That’s the last time I play patty cake with you.” 

They pulled over.

“Patty cake? Oh, no, my dear. That was Grab Ass, as in I grabbed your ass, and you daintily gripped mine with all those kiddies around. Tsk. Tsk.”

Zandy unbuckled herself. 

“No one could see us, and you started it! Now come on, you tit.”

Reenie leaped out.

“Oh goodie! Let’s figure out what type of boob I am.”

“Massively annoying.” Zandy took her hand. 

“I knew you hated your cupcakes. What is this place?”

She was led through tall grasses where crickets popped up announcing their coming as they followed a gentle slope to small lake darken by the checkerboard sky. On the edge of the lake pondered a willow tree whose branches chased their reflection. Zandy lifted this curtain of greenery, and lifted her arms.

“An old farmer owned all this. Rumors say it was his grandfather who planted this tree to win his high school sweetheart. He’s passed on. Not sure who owns it now, but the house has fallen to ruin. 

“Every time the world tried to crush me, I would come here and it would be quiet.”

Reenie looked up and saw a canopy of woven living ropes through a few bold stars would wink in a glimmer of fire. When the moon dare to show her face it would turn the crests breathed into life by the night wind to silver. The same sweet wind toyed with the walls of their hideaway and carried the song of the field creatures.

“Well, if a whole bunch of fucking nothing is what your into, then I can see the appeal of this place.”

“I used to climb this tree and sit in it for hours. Living with a constant flood of little kids wasn’t all fun.” The angel face the wide worn trunk and began to lift her white shift.

“I was never allowed to climb trees. Pearl said I’d break my neck.” Out of Zandy’s sneakers grew a pair of ivory stockings that climbed up over legs, knees, and disappeared into a skirt.

“Do you have to watch?”

“Just admiring the view.”

“Your head is sideways.”

“But your generous ass looks scrumptious from this angle and I’m oh so curious as to where those stockings go, milady.”

“Like you don’t know.” The shift was hung on a branch, and the skirt was tucked under her as she settled among the roots. Although Reenie did see a few new outlines in that t-shirt. 

“Knowing is one thing, imaging another.” Hoping sand was easy to wash out, she joined the angel.

“I completely agree. Reality is so much better. So wonderfully, and horribly different when it comes.” She nestled her head on the blonde’s shoulder, a broad, warm place she could pretend it was all hers.

“Why Zandra! I’m shocked! You? An optimist? Don’t you know the world is terrible, unfair, and will always disappoint?”

Naturally, she had to put her poor arm somewhere so around, so the angel’s waist to stroke her arm it went. Apparently, this was the right move, as Zandy’s arm bent so their fingers could play with each other, like the willow branches. 

“I think that’s my greatest sin. I can’t give up hope.”

“Oh, so when we had the remotes and the nutella-!”

“No! That was your idea!”

“Mmm, I don’t think so. I think I came home and you were lounging in my bed, in my boxers with a rose in your teeth a remote in your hand, and a jar of nutella artfully balanced on your hip.

“And I said, “What the fuck?” And you said, “sideways first, then I’m eating that ass.” Little did my virgin heart know that was only the beginning.”

“You have that completely backwards. I bought that nutella with you protesting the whole time and the first time I get back you had concocted that silliness to make sure I didn’t get to actually enjoy it.”

“Oh you enjoyed it. Zandy liked her chocolate milk, and her sandwiches.”

“You know I can’t say no to a remote vibrator. And I’ve grown quite of fond of roses.”

“It’s a good thing a ton of them grow outside the dorms them. Although, that does give me a wicked idea.” She was very fond of rolling the finger next to Zandy’s pinking.

“Hm? Go on, tempt me.”

“I’m thinking you, me, and Brad Pit-”

“No Brad Pit.”

“Fine, Angela Lansbury.”

“Angela Lansbury?!”

“Angela Lansbury is very hot.”

“She’s a respectable elder!”

“And nothing goes longer than an goldie oldie. It’d be like being spanked by your British nanny.”

“No!”

“Well, who do you want to threesome with?”

“I won’t even want a second me.”

“So 2 mes?”

“Lord forbid! I can barely handle one!”

“With 2 I could blow you while you blow me.”

“We already do that.”

“Oh yeah! It’s hard to keep things straight with Heaven in my arm.”

“I forgot to take off the halo, didn’t I?”

“Keep it. I plan to watch it bounce.”

“Only because you don’t actually have a tail. It’d be forever up something.”

“Like your skirt.”

“Like your hole.” Zandy hitched her leg up to be over the red polyester. 

“Gimme a minute and I’ll figure it out.”

Under the willow they drank in each other's form and watched the water and the branches. A moment they could share with the lovers of the world drunk on Cupid’s wine, and lost in time.

Reenie was thinking for once, and was made aware of that when her warmer moved.

“Reenie?” That was her precious voice. “You know… no one gonna come this way. But, um, I was wondering,” The devil rubbed her rub to let her know anything she wanted to say was supported, “it’s stupid, but-” a big smirk broke out over her face thinking of the blush that must be brightening under those round glasses, “could you pretend that-that I had-I had a boyfriend and-, God it’s so stupid!”

“Is that him over there?”

Zandy sat up to look over the lake.

“Who? Where?”

She was pulled back, and dipped over the demon’s lap and had hot lips pressed into hers. It was such a shock Zandy forgot how to breathe and was light headed enough to see stars when Reenie finally released her mouth. 

“That skinny bitch better hear you,” growled Reenie as she pulled down the neckline of the tee, and licked a thin stripe that earned her a claw in her hair and a pant in her ear. So she continued her quest, lips and tongue following the curve of tendon, pulse, and ear, turning the angel into quivering mess. By the time she had made it down to Zandy’s sweet spot, her decollete, she’d wormed a hand past the garter held hose, and could try to figure out which pair of panties she was wearing. 

“Reenie?”

“Hm?” Ass investigating was hard with all this neck to lick.

“Let me- ha-let me up.”

“And let you run back to the bastard?”

“How much running can I do when my knees are weak?”

“And they’ve graced us with their presence tonight. I wonder what else shall cum?”

“You!” Zandy forced herself up, then forced the demon’s legs open enough she could straddle one, then directed one evil hand back under her skirt where it was working and the hand of evil just under her shirt over the plane of her soft belly. And there they stayed. “Well?!”

“Well, what?” The demon Reenie grinned in smug satisfaction. “I think I’ve proved my point. He’ll never be able to get up for you again. He’ll think of me and it’ll wilt in shame. No sense is trying when perfection exists.”

“Is that right?” The angel crossed her arms.

“ ‘fraid so. Sorry, dollface. I broke ya boy.”

Zandy leaned forward, bracing herself with a hand on either side of Reenie’s head. 

She whispered, “I took him here. He fucked me right under this tree. And it-” but something had snapped in the blondie brain and she found herself looking up from the ground, briefly considering the likelihood of rain, and then nearly gagging on a tongue that insisted it had to be near her tonsils. It was so ardent on the fact that the hand kneading her breast and her ass escaped her notice until the padding of her bra could no longer hide her eager nipple.

Now her arousal was quite peaked and she was hoping something could be done about it. At least this time she had planned ahead and packed a bag for the car. God that was a sexy car! Sexy car! Sexy times! Sexy devil!

Just a little, she thought as Zandy tried to sneak her hand down to the front of her skirt, but she was caught.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing!”

“It’s going to be me tonight and nothing else. You hear?”

Those gold eyes had a manic sheen to them. Zandy had never seen this side of her lover before. She always had control over everything(not that Zandy complained, it was a bonus), especially herself. There was a fear that she would warp Zandy, or hurt her. But now, it was almost animalistic.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, I’m going to make sure you remember this.” 

Then, Reenie came back down to her decollete and scrapped the sensitive spot with her teeth, at the same time she ran her hands down Zandy’s thighs. The world was nothing but colors. Zandy arched her spine and grabbed instinctively only finding the devil’s arms. Since must have opened her mouth, because she had to fish hair out of it while Reenie sucked a bruise over her breast.

“You fly so pretty. Maybe you should spend some time being humble.”

“What?” Zandy took the offered hand to help her on her feet, the halo fell off in the process.

“Where was it?” Reenie made her face the tree.

“Where was what?”

The blonde bent her over and spanked her. Zandy didn’t know what game they were playing anymore, but she liked it, and spread out her legs in case more blows were to come.

“Don’t play dumb! Where did that shit stain fuck you?!”

Another hit across her cheeks that made her glad she had the tree to support her, she moaned.

“Here! It was here, alright! Against this very spot!”

A hand between Zandy’s shoulders forced her to bend so her rear was slotted against the demon’s groin. As a hand snaked into her panties, Zandy was consumed with the thought of how great her partner’s arousal must be. 2 fingers rubbed around her clit making her hole clench painfully around nothing. She just wanted the slide. The next part, the satisfaction. She even bit her lower lip in anticipation. 

“-Well?”

Belatedly, the angel realized something had been said.

“I said, how sad was his pencil dick?!”

“Um, pen? What?”

Reenie sank 4 fingers into her entrance.

“God, your fingers!”

“You’re not answering!”

Baby needed her ego stroked, probably her clit too. At a loss, she wiggled her hips.

“His dick was like a baby, and, um...you do sex the best?”

Teeth nipped at her neck sending a shudder down her spine and a moan out her lips. 

“Reenie!” she pleaded. 2 fingers curled in, pressing deeper, sliding up her wall until they reached the change that spot with give and curled her toes. “Oh God!” She clenched her thighs. 

“I should make you wait.”

“No!”

“You’re making me wait.”

“You’re the one who wore pants!”

“I’m going to find that butt plug-dildo and your ass will never get to rest!”

Zandy’s muscles were straining. 

“Next time you’re napping, I could sneak in, pull off your sweats while kissing your hairy legs, by the time you wake up to wonder why you’re wet I’ve cum twice so your ass is dripping with more than just lube.”

Zandy came so hard her elbows buckled, and only Reenie catching her prevented the face full of bark.

“Better than pencil dick or am ripping off your panties and eating you out?”

“I have- I have a much better idea.” The angel devoured the slick fingers, then knocked the hell out of the demon by kissing her onto the ground. This time it took several friendly pats on the back to remind Zandy to let the blonde up.

“Um, sorry.” 

“Oh, please! Pleasure’s all mine, but unless you want to risk public indecency-”

Zandy popped up, snatched her white cover and started running up the hill, throwing a taunted behind her. “Last one to to car is a rotten lay!”

Competition and the sight of a vanishing booty powered Reenie’s legs and pushed her up, so that she reached the driver’s door at the same time the angel tagged the trunk.

“Oh it’s a tie! I think we need a break,” leered the panting demon.

Zandy muttered something, then demanded the trunk be opened.

“Babe, you can’t do it in the trunk,” Reenie replied while obliging. “I tried, like so many positions. The neck pain wins.”

“Why did you even have to try?” Asked Zandy as she brought out a duffel bag, and opened the passenger doors.

“If that’s a kidnapping bag, I have to tell you. It’s rape, then murder. Not seduce, trick into getting a hand job, then murder. I’m going to be very disappionted if you don’t rape me at gun point before you murder me.”

Zandy threw her a stink face while bending over and fussing with something under her drape.

“I have dirt on my backside, I’ll have you know! And what are you doing?!”

“Just, cleaning. Don’t yell!”

“Cleaning? Did you pack extra panties?”

Doors slammed, and the blonde started the car.

Zandra adjusted herself in her seat.

“Given what happened last year, I thought I’d be prepared. Which is why my seat is clean and yours has dust.”

“You little hussy! You planned this!”

“I thought we could share a sweet moment, and I was prepared if you decided to be you! After all, how many more Halloweens are we going to have?”

Law school wasn’t going to last forever. They could keep meeting every Halloween for kinky sex in random places. The chill settled on Reenie’s skin.

“Now, I think you make too much noise, and as a pure being I must teach you a lesson.” Fingers walked up the blonde’s bare arm.

“Oh, I’m so noisy, and wicked. Shall I confess my sins?”

By the time they got back to the dorms they were flushed, and randy.

“You don’t think the neighbors know we’re dating do you?” Zandy asked as they fidgeted in the lift.

“Probably. The girls downstairs are hooking up. I can smell sex.”

“You can not!” Zandy argued as the doors opened to their floor.

“Can too! It’s a special skill.”

“Or it just proves how much of a bitch you are!”

Reenie held open the door.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

By the time the door was closed Zandy pounced, kissing her roommate and grabbing a generous handful of demon ass. That earned her a squeak and a gentle hand in her hair, as if to say they had all night. But Zandy wasn’t in the mood for that. She knew the blonde wanted it hard and fast, so that’s what was going to happen.

“You’re backside is covered in grass stains.”

“Yeah, my girlfriend’s fault.”

“Strip before you get on the bed.”

“Aw, you weren’t going to do it?” Pouted Reenie.

“I have to get dressed.” Zandy pulled herself away and pulled off her costume, and started stripping to her underwear while moving back to the bedroom they shared with the twin cots pushed together.

“If only we can room for a sex closet.” The brat tossed off her ruined polyester. “I know! What if we-!”

“No.” Zandy replied while fussing with a lock box under the buttercup half of the bed.

“We’re practically the same size and my clothes are better!” She threw herself onto the bed, and posed on her side, swinging a devil’s tail attached to her black, statin thong. “I’ll let you have half of mine when you go home, and I’ll tell Pearl I donated them. And then, we’ll have all the sexy outfits I can imagine!”

“We barely have time to eat, let alone play out your elaborate immature fantasies.” A ball gag was toss on the sheets.

“Yes, but isn’t life only worth living if one has fantasies? I have you.” Reenie batted her golden eyes, and Zandy glared.

“You’re my nightmare.”

The demon sat up on her knees.

“Nightmares are a kind of fantasy.” She grabbed the condom.

“Reenie, I’m not going to get you pregnant with a dong,” she sighed, shagging her shoulders.

“I know, but I’m ruining 2 pairs of panties tonight.” She balanced the latex on her tongue and rolled it down the strap on. Pressing her perky, rosie breasts together. Zandy could only watch from the corner of her turned head.

“You already did. And what-” lube was poured on those tits and worked onto the dildo- “missing the hetro-days?”

“What’s to miss?” Reenie rose up, wrapping her arms around Zandy’s neck, and generously sharing her titty lube with her roommate’s chest. “I’ve got all I want, right here.”

“I can’t feel it,” Zandy muttered.

“But it turns you on,” purred the blonde, pulling her angel back onto the bed. “You have so many quirky kinks, and I’m still looking for all those buttons.” Her knees swung open.

“Fair enough, I’m still looking for ways to turn you off.”

“As your friend,” the brunette held open the fleshy lips, “I have to say you are doing a terrible job, just awful.” She threw back her head with the first contact with her clit. 

“Didn’t say I was trying right now. Reenie, help! Here, I’ll hold you up and-”

Reenie’s buttocks was raised up and rested on thighs.

“You are so penetration shy!” She fished for the bouncing dick and guided it to her cenote. 

“I know how this thing can hurt.”

“But what if I said it hurt more when you didn’t?”

“I’d say you’re full of shit.”

“Ooo! Dirty talk! Come on, champ! Make a touchdown!” The demon fainted back, and threw an arm over her forehead.

“Not your QB, meathead!” Zandy always started with a gentle rocking.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck the hell out of me?”

“That’s better.”

Said fucking was more of a rocking Reenie’s head into the bed while her toes played over their heads. After several minutes of not much, Zandy twisted the blonde to her side and chastised the thong.

“I had to! This Hoe Org-Orgasims Nightly, Girl! And-and the tail! Jesus! Play with my tits!” The ball gag was shoved in her mouth. Now the movement was easier, but her arms were failing.

“Reenie? Can I, um, turn-you-”

“For fuck sake’s anything short of shoving it up my ass!” The gag was returned.

“You are so loud!” Zandy whispered as she pulled out and guided her partner to her front, before twisting the phallus, and being fluxed as to why the vagina was closed. Life is very confusing, naked, and sweaty.

Reenie spit out her gag, reached back to hold herself open, and swayed her hips while whining, “Zandy! My hell hole is yearning for salvation!”

“Shut up! I can’t get the angle.”

“You think too much! Lean over my back, there’s a reason it’s called doggy style.”

“Thank you very much, but I’m not in the habit of watching dogs hump!” Now she had to work blind.

“No, but you’ve been sneaking glances at my porn.” Slowly, the rod was consumed.

“I have not! Besides everyone knows it’s nowhere near an actual depiction of reproductive behavior. I don’t-I don’t even know-” Her blue eyes screwed shut, she pressed her forehead between the damp shoulder blades as a hand took hers and held it to a soft mound, fingers manipulated hers to tease the sticky flesh.

“You’re biting your lip.”

Zandy wasn’t even aware her hips were moving.

“You’re not wearing your gag.”

“Stuffy nose. I might need you to suck it off later. Speaking of which-”

“Reenie,” pleaded the angel.

“If it wasn’t the most popular night of the year I was eating you out. I bet that motherfucking gas monkey of yours never did that, never tasted your ecstasy.”

She wanted to moan, but she couldn’t. Desire flooded Zandy, causing her to grip to move her own, and move animalistically to feed her own fire. Her mind was too buzzed to remember to focus.

“Let alone watching you get that high. A debauched piece of heaven with a blushing necking, starlight in your eyes.”

She tilted down and moved faster, aware the ass beneath her was moving with her.

“You’re doing good, baby, real good. Watch the nails.”

A hard thrust meant to punish, but was approved by both parties. More followed with increased fever as resistance grew. The angel released her lip and sucked on the salty skin beneath her. She was close, but the blonde grunted into the pillow and pulled the angel’s hair to get her to slow and stop, a personal preference that had become a natural reaction for the brunette. She let Reenie pull off. Once clear, she ripped off the strap-ons, and reached for her clit and began to rub it, only to be knocked half the bed as suction took hold of her clit.

“Fuck!” Zandy clawed the arms now holding her trembling thighs open. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” A muscle contracted hard, and lengthed, suddenly a spongy digit forced its way into her chamber, which worked against the intruder and prolonged the strain.

“Fuck! Reenie!” It sounded more like a half-hearted complaint than a passionate cry, but that didn’t stop the demon from looking smug.

“Merci beaucoup pour le repas. I was starving.”

“I hate you. You play dirty!”

“Mm, yes. Let’s go fix that.” Reenie pulled her roommate from the bed towards the shower.

“Why?” Zandy whined. 

“Do you really want to risk a UTI when we have class? Personally, I don’t mind giving my GYNO the blow by blows, but I’m not missing class.” She turned on the water. “Besides, sex should always end with soapy boobs.” Something caught her eye in the mirror. “Oh look, I’ve been kissed by an angel!” The bruise between her shoulder blades was pointed out.

“Shut up. It’s your fault.” It’s amazing how long a blush can stay on a law student’s cheek.

When they got in, Reenie hissed at the water.

“What? Don’t tell me they took my request for holy water,” asked Zandy who was trying to work in the tiny stall.

“Why do you think that stuff works? No, my arms.” She lifted them and angry welts rose up.

“Sorry.” Zandy muttered.

“My! My! Ma chouette was feisty tonight! Next year is going to be better!” Reenie promised, wrapping their slick bodies together.

“Reenie, I need to sleep.”

“I need to feed.”

“The fuck you do. Now do you want your back scrubbed or not?”

“We could try it with me doing a hand stand.”

“Why are you so desperate to have se- relations in here?!”

“Because I want to get there avec toi!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Sluttening!   
This was inspired by some Good Omens art I saw floating around the tumblrs. I was all... Zandy secretly wants rough and wild sex while showing off that she's desirable as a partner. Add some symbolism and boom. Zandy's in public getting a handjob.   
Their neighbors are divided on whether they like these two having sex. It is the only time they're not yelling.  
$50 and I make sexy pokemans story.  
Happy slutting!


End file.
